This disclosure relates generally to electric vehicles and electric vehicle service equipment employed for charging the on-board batteries of the electric vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for identifying the electric vehicle which is being charged at a charging station.
When charging an electric vehicle at a publicly accessible facility, it is important that data concerning the electric vehicle be automatically obtained while the vehicle is being charged. Such data preferably comprises, but is not limited to, the vehicle identification number (VIN), the type and make of the vehicle, the current mileage and the state of the charge of the on-board batteries.
Various devices have been developed to connect to the on-board diagnostic monitor (OBDM) port which communicates with the electric vehicle on-board computers and an external computer, either through a direct hard-wire communication or via radio frequency or infrared signals. When radio frequency signals are employed, it is necessary to pair the devices so as to prevent a conflict with similar devices in the vicinity.
The present disclosure relates to a system for identifying an electric vehicle connected to electric vehicle service equipment (EVSE) and which system can be efficiently implemented into an electric vehicle with a minimal modification. The system employs existing technology, is very simple to install and is implemented as an add-on to any electric vehicle with an OBDM port. The system is very low-cost and is ideal for implementing automatic charging control and billing for electricity. Furthermore, the identifying system can be readily adapted for use for car share or car rental purposes.